Bubbline Smut
by KathyHarry23
Summary: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline the Vampire Queen Smut. Princess Bubblegum ties Marceline to her throne and makes her beg.


The impossibly tall doors of the Candy Kingdom's Grand Hall closed with a dull thud, leaving Princess Bubblegum alone behind them. Sighing heavily, she twirled one lock of soft pink hair around her fingers and reclined in her candy striped throne. Her day of tending to her people's needs had been exhausting and she felt ready to fall asleep right there, in her throne. Slowly, her heavy pink eyelids closed over her bright blue eyes and she felt herself begin to fall into a doze.

Suddenly, three sharp taps on the window beside her awoke Bubblegum with a start. She peered around her throne to see two devilishly dark eyes looking in at her from outside. Bubblegum felt a comforting wave of relief wash over her tightened stomach muscles as she recognized the smug face looking at her. Getting up off her throne, she slowly made her way to the window, being careful to walk provocatively as she felt the dark eyes scanning up and down her slim pink figure. Bubblegum gently pulled the latch up and opened the window to let Marceline inside.

"You know you could have used the door, Marcy" Bubblegum teased as Marcy floated in and landed soundlessly on the cool marble floor.

"Where's the fun in that, B?" Marcy smirked placing her hand on Bubblegum's soft pink cheek. B's cheek tingled as Marcy dragged her cool fingers along the curve of her jawline. Every touch Marcy gave B left her feeling weak at the knees and aching for more. She let a small smile play on her lips and sharply tugged Marcy's hips towards her so that their faces were tantalizingly close and their lips were in an almost kiss.

A thousand wishes and desires were swirling around Bubblegum's mind at that moment but one idea was ringing loud and clear. She wanted Marceline to want her, to beg and plead for her. She wanted to watch her naked body writhing beneath her as she begged for a sweet relief from the pleasure pain that Bubblegum gave her. So she stepped away from Marcy before their lips could touch. And with a devilish look in her bright blue eyes she slowly, letting her fingers play with the curves of her waist, pulled the ribbon from her dress undone and let the dress fall to the floor leaving her naked. Marceline's dark eyes drank in the sight hungrily before copying the Princess and pulling her ragged T-shirt and jeans from her icy pale body.

"Go and sit in the throne." Bubblegum commanded, keeping a tight grip on the pink ribbon in her hand. A saucy smile spread across Marceline's face before she obeyed and floated towards the throne with her Princess close behind her. Marcy landed in the chair softly and looked up at the beautiful sight of her Princess towering over her. Their eyes bore into each other's figures, drinking in everything in front of them. There was a tense silence, anticipation of what was going to happen was thick in the air. Bubblegum straddled Marceline and traced her fingers along Marcy's prominent collarbone then along her shoulders and down her arms. Marceline bit her lip to stop a soft moan escaping. B took a hold of Marcy's wrists and lifted them above her head against the cool steel of the throne. She carefully tied her wrists with the silky pink ribbon to the candy cane shaped bar at the top of the throne.

"Tonight you will call me your Princess, okay?" Bubblegum's voice was soft but clear and it echoed slightly in the empty hall. Marceline nodded slightly and looked up at her with desire clear in her eyes.

"I want you to beg for it," Bubblegum whispered as she let her hands trail along Marceline's chest. Her pink hands stopped at her nipple and she placed one finger on top of it and made small circular motions. Marceline's chest began to rise faster as the circles got bigger and she let out a small moan when Princess Bubblegum leaned down and licked the tip of the nipple softly and quickly. Bubblegum smiled slightly as she watched her lover squirm under her touch. Her hand carried on down her stomach and even further down into Marceline's wetness. She traced a finger along the soft fleshy skin before getting up and kneeling in between Marcy's legs.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Bubblegum whispered into Marceline, her hot breath making Marcy squirm even more. "Yes," Marceline whimpered. "Yes?" Bubblegum asked flicking out her tongue and running it along the cool skin of Marceline's thighs. "Yes, my Princess," Marceline corrected herself. "Good girl," Bubblegum grinned into Marceline before slowly running her tongue on Marcy's clit. Marcy's body jolted suddenly and she bit her lip to stop herself from yelping. "No, I want you to make noise for me." Bubblegum whispered against Marceline's clit. She flicked out her tongue again and lightly stroked Marcy's aching clit.

"Please, my Princess. Make me cum," Marceline moaned as B teased her endlessly. "You want me to make you cum?" B smirked. "Glob yes! Please, please, my Princess" Marceline whimpered, her body glistening with sweat and her face contorted into a pained expression. She was dripping wet and desperate to cum. So Bubblegum gave in. Licking her fingers, she pushed them into Marceline, earning a loud moan of pleasure, and pumped them in and out rhythmically. Marceline groaned and rocked her body against Bubblegum's fingers. B sucked up and licked Marcy's clit roughly earning even louder moans. After a few more pumps of her fingers, Bubblegum felt Marceline clench and relax around her fingers and a deliciously sweet liquid gushed from Marceline. Bubblegum licked up the sweet nectar, stood up and offered her wet fingers to Marceline who was trembling with pleasure. Marcy licked B's fingers appreciatively and grinned up at her.

"Come here and lemme taste me on your lips," Marcy whispered, her pale body illuminated by moonlight. Bubblegum was the one to obey this time as she leant down and kissed Marcy enthusiastically, their tongues dancing together.

"Your turn now, my Princess."


End file.
